Talk:Master Chief Statue easter egg
Untitled I won't say this is a "leftover", because, I am quite sure that the texture is the Halo 3 one. If it wasn't ''an easter egg. Why did Bungie put a leftover model of the MC in Halo: Reach? They obviously don't want their final Halo game without MC. [[User:Phoenix Marathon|' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk guestbook 12:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it triggers something. IsaacSka 14:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Just thought this might be helpful. Also, it could be any Spartan.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : :@5əb'7aŋk Unlikely, it has to be Master Chief, the other easter egg is also master chief ~Jman98~ ::I'm siding with the link Subtank presented. I don't think it's an easter egg, just a dummy reference they forgot to remove. Don't know how that would be classed, though. It's not an easter egg, glitch, or bug.XRoadToDawnX 17:05, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::ITS OBVIOUSLY LINDA, SHE IS THE ONY ONE TO SURVIVE THE WHOLE HALO SERIES, MASTER CHEEF GOT STUCK IN THE SHIELD WORLD, Just kidding, anyway, how could this NOT be Master Chief, he was the ONLY Spartan to get Mark VI, so it's obviously the Arbiter, I mean come on, why does everyone assume its someone else? Hell, John 117 could be JORGE FOR ALL WE KNOW, Jun is Noble Six really, and Linda is John 117, oh, and The Arbiter is Rtas Vadum, Sorry, but these arguments are Redundant, and Retarded, for everyone to say "Oh its not John, its just a Spartan that looks like him" there everywhere, hell, soon the John 117 page will be renamed "Unidentified Spartan Ranked Master Chief Petty Officer" its not John, its someone else, everyone says it, its getting annoying. John Yautja 22:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Alright calling us retarded come on man read the novels master cheif is John-117 and they didnt make a model for Linda did they. I think it was just a leftover. And what the hell is all this about the Arbiter being Rtas Vadum its impossible not because he is Thel Vadam but because they are seen in the same scene many timesSniperteam82308 00:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :: ::No, I am not calling you or anyone retarded, rather then Subtanks idea that it could be a model of a DIFFERENT Spartan rather john ::Its idiotic, its not john that, its not john this, NOTHING IS JOHN NOW! D: John Yautja 00:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Hmm I see your point but I also do not think it was John nor any other spartan. I thought it was just some leftover model or something not an easter egg I mean thats going a little to far.Sniperteam82308 00:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Leftover model? Why would they have a model of the Master Chief in Reach in the first place? If they needed the character model for scaling purposes, they could just have easily put up a model of Noble Six. ''' / / STRYKER [ COM | | | AAU/HUM ] 01:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well how should I know but its just so... small I mean look at it and who knows why it may have been during the early stages where they compared Spartan II's to III's or something.Sniperteam82308 01:18, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Didn't they say Halo: Reach was originally going to be Halo 4? so maybe thats how the model came to be John Yautja 09:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I doubt it was done on purpose. I just don't buy that they intended us to find an untextured model. Using him would make things easy, he was intended to be 7 feet tall, with the others possibly having varying heights. He's just a great reference to use since we played as him for three games. If it was done on purpose, I would expect the something more than the bare bones model. XRoadToDawnX 18:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC)